


【臣太】當你我共食蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [54]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 當臣太遇上口紅……
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【臣太】當你我共食蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料

**Author's Note:**

> ✽OOC可能有，慎入  
> ✽沒有深化性別刻板印象之意，勿戰  
> ✽靈感來源：Twitter#婚約りップ；哈捏口推特翻譯（https://www.facebook.com/translatebyHANEKO/posts/1254446238342618）

站在美妝店的門口，一陣吹過的冷風終於把自出門到結帳完畢都還沒回過神的太一喚醒。

看著手裡被店員認定要送給對象而精心包裝的物品，他慢慢回想起自己為什麼會站在這裡。毫無規劃的下午，太一坐在享用午餐的漢堡店，一面啜飲著可樂、一面刷著推特，漫無目的的瀏覽想著是不是該退出APP時，他看到了一則推文；他先是愣了好半晌，接著像是被操縱的機器人一般無意識地將該則推文截圖後傳給了莇，還加上了一句「有推薦的型號嗎」的詢問，沒過多久即收到看著文字便能想見對方通紅著臉兇巴巴地敲擊鍵盤的回覆，而他在看完了對方的詳細分析後就來到了此刻的所在地。

太一再次低頭看了看手裡的物品，掩耳盜鈴似地將東西塞到羽絨外套的口袋裡，連帶著將冷冰冰的手揣入裏頭，暗想著這降溫來的太晚、已經來不及對腦子一熱的衝動喊停。走回宿舍的路上，太一不知道該拿這意外如何是好，畢竟妹妹年紀太小還用不著、拿給媽媽肯定會被追問、送給監督怕是會被真澄追殺到天涯海角……難道要拿給莇？可唯一同樣看過那則貼文的就只有他，先不說被誤會後莇對方會不會羞憤退團，光是護兒心切的左京哥把自己送到銀泉會再造就不知道會被剝幾層皮……諸多構想在他腦裡盤旋，卻沒有一個可靠的解決辦法，反倒是想著想著就回到了房間，呆坐在小茶几前不知如何是好。

「太一？進屋了怎麼還不脫外套？」

一句關懷的詢問驚得太一跳了起來，說著「謝謝啊謝謝我剛剛忘記了」的同時粗魯地扯開了自己的外衣，卻沒料到過大的動作讓自己暫時還想掩藏的小祕密「叩咚」一聲掉在地上。雖說包裝仔細，但明顯一眼看去便不是男性用的外觀令兩人陷入了沉默，短暫的尷尬之後，高大的男人蹲下身拾起物品後遞給僵直的男孩，恍若質問又像是挽留的說了句：「你……有喜歡的女孩子了？」

「不是！」

過於迅速的反駁反倒讓無聲又一次橫亙在兩人之間。當他的室友堅持不住這樣的狀況、略帶苦澀的說了句還有幾小時後才該出現的「我先下去煮飯」時，太一趕忙上前自對方身後抓住兩側腰部的衣物，就像是環抱著不讓男人離去一般，可隔了幾秒仍未聽見他解釋的話語，被攔住步伐的雙手便試圖溫柔卻又用力地拉開他的雙手，這才逼得他拿出自己的手機、點開了那張圖片。

「我是看到他推論的那個意義，所以……但，但我只想著要跟你那什麼，就忘記我們都用不到口紅，可是買都買了，丟掉也很浪費，就想之後再處理。」話語聲越來越小，但手裡攢著衣角的力度卻絲毫不敢放鬆。「雖然很想受歡迎，但我沒、沒有喜歡的女孩子……」

「太一。」

「嗯……」

「我很開心。」轉身回抱住他的懷抱很溫暖，也有著相當大的力道。正當太一感到安心的時候，原先撫慰的雙臂突然使勁將他自臀部托起，然後將他靠在牆上，像是所謂的「壁咚」般的陰影全然籠罩了他。「不過，有句話你說錯了。」

「啊？」

「你說我們都用不到，其實我可以教你用。」

「什、什麼？」

一陣天旋地轉，即使依然背靠著牆，太一卻已經置身於不知何時拉過座椅並在上頭坐下的臣的大腿上，看著對方扯開了口紅的包裝、旋開了唇膏，輕輕挑起了自己的下頷，像是描摹世界名畫似地在自己的唇上著色，他的內心不禁漏了一拍；而在對方吻上自己，唇齒與鼻腔間漫起香脂的味道時，他便也忘記自己原本「不適用」的擔憂，全心沉醉在柔軟與濕熱的接觸裡。令他意外的是，分離的銀絲並不惹眼，反倒是因為自己暈染了對方唇角的色澤，讓太一突然理解了曾在書裡看到「想弄亂她的胭脂」的心情，因而不自主地接過對方手裡的口紅、先用指腹抹去水光，接著重複伏見臣先前彩繪的動作；窺見那難得一見的豔色，他也不禁直接探頭去品嘗，面對對方探入自己衣襟與褲腰的雙手渾然不覺－－或者說不在意，也不會拒絕。

他們成了彼此最好的畫布。凡是朱色覆蓋的位置，皆會立刻被潮意取代，那一支小小的筆狀物在他們兩人的手裡往復來回，猶如他們相互溫暖與填滿、不願另一半離去的部位緊緊相依偎；分不清黏膩的是勾勒情愛的膏脂，又或是表達意欲的汗水，也難以辨別畫面上佈滿的赭紅痕紋究竟是唇彩亦或是口舌的力度留下的果實。  
蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料的味道，是治癒對彼此飢渴的仙丹妙藥。

物盡其用了一整個午後，凝望僅剩的最後一絲殘色一會兒後，臣以手指抹走了一半，慎重地彷彿方才的迷亂只是幻覺地在太一的心口寫上自己的名字。被男人抱著走到書桌邊、看著桌面上小方鏡裡的自己，太一也笑著接過了對方在手底晃蕩了兩下的緋色，用餘下的那一半，在對方胸上同樣的位置寫下了自己的姓名。

曾以為不搭調的絳色，其實是最合適的承諾。

**Author's Note:**

> 註1：蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料：口紅的成分  
> 註2：香脂的味道：諧音「相知」的味道  
> =====  
> 我只是看到這個梗想寫，結果出乎意料地開了小車xD  
> 而且本來「蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料的味道，是治癒對彼此飢渴的仙丹妙藥」，最開始想寫的是「蠟質、油脂、著色劑與香料的味道，是最好的春藥」哈哈……我按捺住了我蠢蠢欲動的手，但憋不住這個想法啊xD


End file.
